Alone Together
by irishmak13
Summary: Katniss and her family move to help her.She doesnt want to be alone anymore. What will happen when you mix two very different people together. You get a unlikely love story. Warning: VEERRYY OOC . Mental and eating disorders. Death. and Swearing most likely . But funny too at times please read and i hope you enjoy. THIS IS NOT AN ANGST! JUST SOME PROBLEMS IN EVERYDAY LIFE k?


**AN;Hey so this is an AU modern Day about Peeta and Katniss. Katniss is well unstable witha mental illness'es and so is Peeta. Katniss is bi-polar and has eating disorders and few other things you'll find out in the story. Peeta has alot of anger . i know these characters a very Very very OOC . But i hope you like it! please review! P.S I NEED BETA PLEASE PM ANYTHING YOU KNOW!**

**DISCAILMER: i OWN NOTHING YOU SEE IN THE STORY . BESIDES THE IDEA OF IT!1 THANK YOU! HAVE A NICE DAY!**

Alone Together

Pro-louge

I never really thought about how my life would go on. I never liked to look forward and create my own idea of my future. I had other people doing that for me. I guess i just didn't know how. But I know now. He showed me how.

I didn't come out of my room for three weeks when it happend Cato finally coaxed me out. Even today Im still not normal. Me and Cato get along the best in my whole family next to Finn he takes the best role as my brother Finn is great too. They know how to big brothers and I couldn't be more thankful for that. Cato automatically is always a big brother. Finn, it has to be a moment thing. They are there for me though.

Gale. Sweet stubborn Gale. He died two weeks after he turned 18 . He was just starting out his new life. When it was taken away from him. He didn't deserve to die the way he did. The drunk driver came out of no where, when Gale was going to pick up his girlfriend; Madge from work. Madge had told him not worry about it but, stubborn Gale wouldn't have it . He was protective over those he loved. He died that night. I never got to say goodbye to my best friend. Theres always the empty feeling of never getting to let go. I still have that feeling but, I did let go . I don't know how, one day it just came and went. It did for Madge too, although she got to say goodbye, it took her awhile. But she did.

Now here I am. In a town I've been in once ,to pee at a gas station . In my fathers truck. With my family . Going to our new home. Im a happy person again. They think I am . I think I am. But Im never sure what I feel anymore. I think I feel alone. I used to feel like I was dead. I like to think Im alive now. People at my old school used to think i was crazy,a freak mental,unstable, nutjob, insane. I know they think Ive gone to hospital but I didn't Im just going to a new town now. A new home . New life. A new feeling . Alone.

But I can handle it . I know can I . I couldn't before but now . Its different. They don't need to take away my doors or hide medicine from me, they dont need to watch me eat and listen to the my bathroom door after dinner for the gagging sounds. im fine now i know i Can be. I know it. I can be alone. Alone. Alone. I dont want to be alone. Alone is good. alone is bad. I dont know anymore. Why are they staring at me . They aren't staring at me. Yes they are. They think Im a freak. No Im fine. They aren't staring at me. They are my family they wouldn't do that. Or would they? Im having a panic attack again. They can't know .They can' is staring . He knows .I see his mouth moving but I hear no words or sounds. They all know now. Finn is going through my bag. What is he doing ! Thats my bag! I try to shout at him but nothing comes out. Cato hold my arms back and I feel a sharp pain up my arm to my head. I feel dizzy. i see black.

I know i shouldn't have thought about my new future too much i always have my "attacks" when that happens, its my fault again. They have to go through this everyday because of me. i hate looking into my future. It hurst me. It hurts them seeing it hurt me. I know it say im sick. Not the flu sick . like mental sick. im noit a serial killer im anything but. I am my own worst enemy. I never really will be alone. Buts thats all I want is to be alone.


End file.
